


Sleep When I'm Dead, You Angel.

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is up late editing a video, again, when Shannon finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep When I'm Dead, You Angel.

Shannon yawned and rolled over. He moved to wrap his arm around his brother. But, his brother wasn’t there. This really didn’t come as a surprised to Shannon. Jared is a known insomniac. Sometimes Jared made himself stay up all hours of the night in order to get some work done that could be finished during the day.

Shannon sighed and dragged himself out of their nice, warm bed. He gently shivered as his feet made contact with the cool hard wood floor. He pulled on a sweatshirt and went to look for Jared.

After stopping in the kitchen to get some tea, he found Jared in the editing room. Jared was hunched over his computer putting the finishing details in their new video. Shannon had already seen the video and saw absolutely nothing wrong with it. But being the perfectionist that he is, Jared to make sure it was the absolute best he could make it. He would often times spend hours and hours scrutinizing videos, trying to find even the smallest of flaws.

Shannon walked behind Jared and put a cup of tea in front of him. Jared looked up in surprise. He hadn’t heard Shannon walk in. Shannon took a good look at Jared. He had huge bags under his eyes and his eyes were blood shot.

Shannon brushed a hand through Jared’s bangs. Jared sighed and leaned into the touch. Shannon pulled away and gestured to the cup.

“Drink. It’ll help you sleep.”

Jared made a small whine of protest. “I have to finish editing this video though.”

Shannon brought his hand back up to brush through Jared’s hair. “You can finish it tomorrow, babe. You look exhausted.”

Jared let out a big yawn that he tried to hide. “I’m not tired. Plus this video really needs to get done!”

Shannon let out a quiet groan of frustration. Jared could be so stubborn sometimes. Then, Jared turned back to the computer, his hand reaching out to grasp the cup of tea and bring it up to his lips. He took a small sip and gently put the cup back down.

Shannon put his hands on his hips, trying to figure out a way to get Jared to come back to bed. Absentmindedly, he brought his hand up to play with the hair at the back of Jared’s neck. Jared let out a pleased sound, that almost sounded like a purr. Shannon sometimes forgot how sensitive Jared’s neck is.

This gave him an idea. He brought his other hand up to Jared’s neck, so both of his hands were resting on Jared’s neck, gently playing with his hair.

Jared’s head rolled forward as Shannon began to rub his neck. He always got sore sitting hunched over a computer all night. Shannon rubbed Jared’s neck for a few more minutes before bringing his lips to Jared’s ear.

“Ready for bed, yet?”

Jared shook his head. “This video really needs to get done!”

Shannon finally gave up. He pressed his lips to Jared’s in a good night kiss.

“Well, I’m going back to bed. I’m tired. At least try and come to bed?”

Jared gently kissed him back. “I’m almost done. Then, I’ll be up. I promise.”

Shannon nodded and headed back up to their room. Jared sighed and turned back to the computer. He tried a few times to actually work on it, but he just couldn’t knowing that Shannon was upstairs waiting for him. Jared sighed in defeat and got up. He grabbed his cup and brought it into the kitchen. He made sure all the lights were turned off before making his way up to their room.

As soon as he opened the door he saw Shannon curled up in bed. Jared thought he looked absolutely adorable. He quietly closed the door behind him. He took off his jeans, leaving him in only his boxers and shirt. He gently pulled up the covers and got into bed. As soon as he was in bed Shannon automatically wrapped his arms around him. Jared sighed, this time from contentment, and snuggled deep into Shannon’s embrace. He may have many sleepless nights, but moments like these make them all the worth while.


End file.
